


Another Day

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 极其OOC
Relationships: James Milner/Andrew Robertson, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

哼豆成年以后一直以为自己的宿敌是源自父系的秃头基因，直到镇上搬来一家家居定制连锁店。

两个月前，这家连锁店准备开业的消息传开后，几乎每个到哼豆的五金店里购物的顾客都表示不看好这种新兴产业，提前抱怨他们的材料不行，设计浮夸，最重要的是——剥夺了个人动手创造和改建家园的乐趣。

也许哼豆当时太把他们的话当真，又或者他自己真的是那么想的。他的五金店从姥爷手上到他妈妈再传到他，屹立不倒，自然而然地就应该一直存在。

诚然目前的开业特价和便捷的服务还未对他的这家五金店产生什么明显的影响，哼豆还是听到了不少顾客选购工具时和自己的家人或朋友之间的争执：

“等你修不如去买个新的？有特价，你看，我带了他们的产品册。”

“你忘了自己上次车床车出来的灯座有多扎手了？”

“带上你的图纸，让他们给做吧。你上次做的茶几……不然我干嘛买了套新桌布。” 

凡此种种，哼豆听在耳里，尽量不去理会，因为焦虑是脱发的首要因素。尽管有的时候这就是一个悖论，因为担心脱发、发际线后退和秃顶，很难不产生焦虑。

可是安迪就会忍不住叽叽喳喳说几句，油嘴滑舌地强调手工中蕴含了多少对家庭的责任和爱意。听得哼豆都忍不住差点笑出声。

“保修一年，”安迪边整理货架边对哼豆说，“我们的优势好像就只有便利程度了。”

“唔。”哼豆这个时候要么在制作一些小配件，修理一些还能使用的二手工具，要么就是按照收集来的一些护发配方护理自己的头发，把那些奇怪的研磨液搅拌在一起，往自己的发  
根上涂抹。

见怪不怪的安迪也没停嘴，继续唠叨，最后又提起下午准备去面试的事。

他现在打两份工，一份跟哼豆一样，在当地的青少年足球训练基地当教练，一周去三到四次，又能踢球又有钱拿，另一份就是在哼豆的五金店里为他工作，两个人的活对于老板和  
雇员都没什么差别，算得上双重同事的关系。本来安迪对于自己的收入尚且满意，不过近来他又有了新的想法。

他想继续求学，因此需要给自己攒学费。这不是一时冲动，第三份兼职并不好找，安迪始终充满着干劲。

作为老板，哼豆同意他提前下班了几次去参加面试，这回也是自己一个人看店。

因为来了场急雨，他推迟了半个小时关门，正弯腰拉下卷帘门，突然听到有人喊，“稍等，请稍等。”

哼豆停下手里的活，回过头，看到一个小个子正跑过来，这么热的天气还穿着长袖的格子衬衫，以至于脸上冒出了一粒粒汗珠。

“请问，你这儿有卖800目的砂纸吗？”他感激地笑了笑，热切地问。

“有的，”哼豆没打算把门全都拉回去，只是留下适合对方进入的高度，自己先猫腰又回到了店里，“你想用来干嘛？”

“唔，我租的房子墙壁被我不小心弄花了，所以……”对方也跟着他一起进了店里。

“刚来这儿吧，工作？上学？”他看起来虽然充满活力，但脸上的疲惫和皱纹也挺明显，尽管如此，他有一头让哼豆充满好感的半长发，茂密而卷曲。

“是呀，”对方点头承认，“刚到这儿工作的，这里环境挺好，人也和善。”

哼豆正拿出砂纸册找八百目，低头就看到对方带有疤痕的脖子，还有脖子上挂的红色员工证，上面印着那家家居定制连锁店的标识。

难怪他要穿长袖衬衣，哼豆想，那是烫伤的痕迹，看起来面积不会小。

“唔，拉拉纳，先生？”哼豆把砂纸抽出来，看出了对方有些犹豫，又补充说，“不介意的话你可以告诉我你住的区域，我大概了解那些房子的建造年代和装修风格，可以给点建议。”

“谢谢，叫我亚当就可以。”亚当抬头冲他感谢地笑，看起来像对被友善对待措手不及的样子。

“哼豆。”哼豆点点头。

最后亚当在哼豆的建议下买了三张不同目的砂纸，一小包海绵砂纸，他需要处理的墙体面积不大。

总共3镑。

哼豆打开老式收银机，顺手递过一盒纸巾给亚当，“你们店里没有卖砂纸吗？”

正擦汗的亚当有些不好意思地说，他们那里并不售卖这些材料和工具。

说话间两个人都走出五金店，由于亚当忙着接一个客户的电话，哼豆锁好门冲他点头示意就往回走。他走得不快，耳边还是不时传来亚当的声音，和他们当地的口音对比，显得软绵绵的，但是又充满热情和某种期待。

还好他没给我推荐什么定制，哼豆想，不然我得怎么拒绝？

第二天的天气还是一般，下了两场雨，倒是傍晚天放晴，安迪便叫哼豆一起去踢球。两个人把球鞋护腿板和毛巾水杯丢到包里，单肩背着一晃一晃往公共球场走。街道上还满是雨水味。

“面试怎么样？”哼豆习惯性地摸了摸上了发胶的头发，自从看到发胶对头发影响的一些科普以后，哼豆就减少了使用发胶的频率。可今天特殊，上午他去参加了一个亲戚的葬礼，翻出了很久没穿过的正装，又把额发梳得服服帖帖。

安迪只是耸耸肩，然后又说，“可能我得去尝试一下社工或者看护一类的工作，你知道，照顾关注那些家长不得不晚归的小孩什么的。”

“听起来你在跟高中生抢生意。”

“你提醒我了，我也可以修剪草坪。”杯水车薪，但好过没有。

本来想把昨天亚当来店里买砂纸的事情跟安迪提一下，甚至找个机会两人到那家店去逛逛，不过目前安迪这个情况，哼豆也便暂且作罢。

他其实对五金店的经营并没有表现出来的那么随意，毕竟这是他生活收入的主要来源，另外一个原因是他不想五金店在他手里头关门大吉。

想起葬礼时撑着黑伞来来去去的人，认识的、脸熟的，完全陌生的，有些人顺理成章地以为哼豆继承了父亲的衣钵，也成为了一名警察，他大概是有这种气质，除了年近三十还没有被甜甜圈搞坏身材。哦，那有没有兴趣认识一下在隔壁镇工作的那个谁，你们看起来很般配……

“他是担心像他老爸一样没多少头发啦。”一位姑婆把爱打听的几个赶到一边，慈爱地拉着哼豆走开，独居多年的她，照顾哼豆一直就像爱护一个小男孩。

直到葬礼结束，哼豆都陪在她身边，为她撑伞。

“别管他们，”姑婆冲他眨眼，“别那么乖。”

哼豆望着她开车离开，可他已经不是小孩了。

球场来了不少没见过的面孔，不过气氛还算友善，至少都是为了踢球而来。哼豆又见到了来度假的米尔纳——他是个大学老师，哼豆也在报纸上看过他写的文章——几年前米尔纳继承了镇子上某个亲戚留给他的别墅，便时常过来消夏。可能闲聊间他听说了安迪的兼职需求，便半开玩笑半认真地请安迪有空来帮他一起弄弄草坪和园艺。

直到有天早上是米尔纳开车送安迪来上班，哼豆才知道安迪真的接受了这份兼职。米尔纳的别墅地方比较偏僻，他会来接送安迪上下班。

只是那天踢完球散场后，他又遇到了亚当，便匆匆忽略了当时这个玩笑。

这次亚当在短袖下穿着一件紧身的运动T恤，依然遮挡着手臂，时间已经不早，天色暗了下来，好像给眼前的一切都加了一层灰蓝色的滤镜。这让哼豆眼中的亚当，除了疲惫又多了一点愁苦的气质。可他明明远远见到哼豆就露出了笑容。

“你的墙壁，弄好了吗？”打过招呼以后，哼豆顺便问。

“我听你的先用六百目处理了一下，的确更高效。”亚当很热情地说。他和哼豆同路，两个人走了一段后，亚当又接了个电话，哼豆看到他的手背上也有疤痕。他的员工证这次还是忘了拿下来。

放下电话亚当没想到哼豆还是以相同的速度走在身边，又冲他说了声抱歉。

“……虽然签约以后就是顾客和设计师直接交流，但有些顾客有问题还是会先找我们。”亚当是导购，“有时候，你帮助双方做成了事，还是很有意思的。”

“我想你的顾客应该都很喜欢你的真诚和热情。”哼豆已经感受到了。

“唔，”亚当不好意思地摸了摸脖颈，指尖擦过他的疤痕时他又把手拿了下来。“谢谢，”他安静了一会儿，“我是不是该趁机向你推销点东西？”

两个人笑了一阵。哼豆如同往常一样笑得很大声，而亚当明显有些惊讶又受用。

“你是去踢球吗？”亚当好像才留意到哼豆的装束。

“对，”哼豆指了指公共球场的方向，“你有兴趣的话，我们在那边。”

“我太晚下班了。”亚当无奈地摇摇头。

“我们有晚场，或者，休息日？”哼豆问，他当时并没有别的心思，只是想多点人参与进来。

“只要你们不嫌弃我的技术，”亚当说，“我不怎么会踢。”

他们交换了联系方式。又顺便互相加了一个社交账号。

哼豆一打开，发现里面的内容几乎都跟亚当的导购工作有关。成功交户的家装案例，不同风格的家居设计，还有极少一部分，亚当在工作途中的风景照片。没有他自己的照片，甚至连头像也是连锁店的吉祥物。

“我只有这一个账号，所以……”亚当还补充了一句。

后来他第一次跟哼豆去踢晚场的时候，拍了一张球场的照片，半明半暗的天空下同样是被加了灰蓝色滤镜的草皮和人。

安迪问哼豆他是谁，还拿这个开了会玩笑，在球场上和亚当配合得还挺好。

至于亚当说他不怎么会踢，完全是过于谦虚的说法。亚当还进了个特别漂亮的球，同队过来庆祝的时候，哼豆的手不小心擦过了他脖子上的疤痕。

那种触感有些奇怪。带着一点粗糙却又柔软。哼豆知道自己露出了歉意的表情，但是还沉浸在愉悦情绪中的亚当好像并没有发觉，他甚至看着哼豆朝他大笑。

哼豆这才发现他的颧骨上方有一颗非常不明显的痣，只有在他这么笑的时候才更容易让人观察到。

亚当过来拥抱了他。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC请注意

“我去那家店买了个花架。”安迪在柜台边对着书本发愣了一阵后，突然对过来拿工具的哼豆说。  
“唔？”哼豆知道在他这儿那家店特指的是什么，正等安迪接着往下说，又不见对方继续，“谢谢你的主动坦白？”  
“是亚当帮我挑的，”安迪笑了一下，“他很热心，但是又不会让你觉得过于热情而拘束，总之，”安迪耸耸肩，“挺好的。”  
“我之前还想什么时候叫上你一起去看看，”哼豆低下头继续挑选他想要的小电机，“你种花吗？”  
“稍微打理一下。”安迪随意地说。  
“上次整理仓库的时候还有不少园艺套装，你可以去挑挑。”哼豆顺便又夹了罐喷漆准备回工作台。  
“唔。”安迪再次欲言又止，只好看着哼豆走回去。  
跟哼豆相识快十年，安迪没想过有一天也会有无法对他坦诚说出的事。除了他们的感情深厚，也在于哼豆不是那种会对别人指手画脚并且轻易作出判断的人。安迪望着哼豆消失在隔间的另一边，又悄悄叹了口气。  
他本来想尽量轻松地询问哼豆，“嘿，你觉得，我应该答应米尔纳当他的，”呃，安迪对这个词有所计较，他本来想说假期伴游，但是听起来自己也不像八卦小报上刊登的那类传统形象，如果说是有金钱交易的男朋友，他又怕哼豆以为自己是在要求涨工资——大概吧，安迪也不确定，“总之就是这样，说真的我想答应。”  
其实已经答应了。  
他需要钱，同时他也需要一些机会，或者他还需要，一些无伤大雅的幽默以及用心的亲吻。  
而米尔纳恰巧都有，还让他选择。  
沉浸在额发保卫战暂时胜利中的哼豆并没有发现安迪的重重心事。他照例在关门以前询问安迪是否要去踢球，对安迪的拒绝也没有过于在意，只当他要回去整理新买的花架和那上面种的花草，如果安迪种得太多了，他还欢迎把一部分放到店里来。现在店里的植物只有他之前种来萃取某种护发元素的芦荟，比以前可单调许多。  
跟安迪一样，哼豆的另一份工作是在在当地的青少年足球训练基地当教练。他从小就在那儿踢球，无论是对足球还是这个训练基地都有着很深的感情，和这份工作倒是相得益彰。  
恰好在几个月前，一个从他们这儿走出去的小孩被豪门相中，还在顶级联赛的首发中有不错的表现。就算是隔了好几手，这个小镇的足球训练基地也史无前例地得到了一笔（相对而言的）巨款和陡然攀升的曝光度。管理层对增大投入跃跃欲试，就连哼豆也因为跟那个一球成名的小孩曾经有所接触，受到当地媒体的采访。  
更糟的或许是，那些把小孩送来这儿踢球的父母对哼豆更加热忱，最近的训练课结束后，总是抓着哼豆问，自家小孩和那位球星当年是否有许多相似之处。哼豆不列举个一二三他们总是不肯放弃。  
某次打发走那些父母，哼豆在训练基地见到亚当。在这样的天气里，亚当依然多穿了一件长袖衬衫，不过这次不是格子的，仔细看上面有浅绿色的竖条纹。  
“嘿，”亚当看到他，眼睛先笑了起来，“功勋教练。”  
“喔，不，”哼豆也忍不住笑，“你也看到那个采访了。”  
“我在这儿等着跟你要签名呢，”亚当笑完，又解释说，“你们的更衣室有装修需求，我跟着设计师来看看现场。”  
“需要带路吗？”哼豆侧过身问，他以为亚当是刚到。  
“事实上，我们已经看完了，”亚当不好意思地说，他有些僵硬地比划了一下，“设计师有急事先离开……我，我在等另一个同事下班后来接我。”  
“让他别来了，”哼豆直接说，“我送你吧，你的腿怎么了吗？”  
“昨天踢球被踩伤了，”明显没想到会被哼豆发现，亚当只好说，“随便走走倒没什么。”  
“你想走回去？”  
在下次说谎前，亚当会告诫自己最好想好了再说。  
没等亚当回答，哼豆把亚当带到医务室，可是当天的训练早就结束了，坐班的队医也没理由不按时下班。  
“虽然我不是专业的，”哼豆让亚当坐到高一些的病床上，并且让他脱掉自己的鞋，“对踢球受伤也算有点经验。”  
“裤子……”帮亚当把鞋袜脱掉以后，哼豆把亚当的裤脚也往上推了一些，在脚踝和那附近的小腿处，同样也有一些烧伤的痕迹。没有选择刻意避开，哼豆用手轻轻固定住亚当的脚踝，温热的手掌覆盖了那些疤痕。哼豆仔细地边触碰亚当脚面、脚弓附近以及脚趾处的淤青，一一询问痛感。  
“昨天有用冰敷吗？”哼豆观察淤青和肿胀的程度，这次却没听到亚当的回答，他有些疑惑地抬头，正看到亚当被垂下的头发遮盖了半张脸外的泪痕，那颗眼泪可能顺着鼻翼旁的皮肤纹路缓缓而下，刚好砸在亚当的手背上。  
“对不起，我手劲有点大，”哼豆几乎下意识地伸手抹掉那手背上的液体，刚好又触碰到了一处伤疤，他又重新把手放到亚当的脚面上，“哪里疼要告诉我。”  
“昨天有冰敷，”亚当吸了吸鼻子，“没有冰袋……我买了两根冰棒。”  
“现在也还可以敷一会儿，”哼豆说着想要起身去开冰箱，“你的脚踝有些扭伤，裂开的脚趾最好再处理一下，其他淤血应该不严重。”  
亚当拉住他的T恤。  
失去平衡，亚当一下从梦中跌醒。  
不确定自己在浴缸里打了多久瞌睡，他被绷带包好的脚踝倒是还好好地架在浴缸的边缘。亚当忍不住从水中坐直，他甩了甩湿漉漉的手，慢慢地抚摸哼豆给他包扎的脚踝，绷带粗糙的表面碰触着他的手心。  
浴室里老旧的白炽灯发出昏黄的光，一时间，亚当不知道哪个是梦。  
他很少泡澡，但其实他喜欢那样做，温暖晃动的水流完全覆盖他的疤痕时，会让他产生被安抚，甚至皮肤可以恢复完整的错觉。  
在浴缸里让他感到安全。  
而很长一段时间他不被允许这么做。一开始是因为他坑坑洼洼的皮肤，当然，从小就照顾他的亲戚总是担心他被感染。就像他的父亲一再告诫他要尽可能地把自己的疤痕都遮盖好一样。起初他以为也是担心他被感染，后来他才发现，也许只是父亲厌恶那些伤疤。一如他厌恶各种不能让他满意的事物。他总是耳提面命地告诉亚当，要做到多好，才能让人不去留意那些丑陋的皮肤。  
而看起来亚当总是让他失望。而在亚当记忆里，对他的皮肤乃至一切最无法接受的人，也是他。  
除了要求和不断的否定，亚当得不到更多。而他的母亲对付父亲同样负面反馈和粗暴判断的方法，便是从早到晚不间断地和每一个朋友打电话，以杜绝和家人交流的机会。她对每个人都和善开朗，有着无数有趣的话题。但面对家人时只有沉默。  
“你的父母非常爱你。”照顾他的亲戚说。  
而亚当却只记得自己当时踢球扭伤了脚踝，父亲鄙夷的眼神，以及母亲不断响起的电话铃声。  
浴缸里的水慢慢变温，亚当不想出来，他挪动了一下身体，探过去又加了一些热水。而他的手又忍不住地回到包裹着自己脚踝的绷带上，他一遍遍地触摸，好像又回到那间陌生的医务室，哼豆正坐在他身边，认真地握住他的脚，慢慢地把绷带缠绕在他肿胀有淤血的脚踝上。  
他努力地想要记忆和还原那种触感。就好像他在当时近乎贪婪地记录着这个场景的一切：哼豆偏向他的四分之一的侧脸，可能是刚淋浴完吹干蓬松的头发，薄荷沐浴露的味道带有一点温热……  
绷带本是防水的，亚当一只手仍然绕着架在浴缸边缘的脚踝，另一只手慢慢地沉入到水中。这或许有些糟糕，一时间各种辱骂的声音充斥在他耳边，还有那些戏谑的眼神，都在警告他，让他看清楚自己在干什么。  
是的，他正在一个狭隘的浴室里，低瓦数的灯光透过头顶晾晒的衣物，让他眼前一片昏黄，他那布满疤痕的双手，一只妄图去感触和挽留哼豆无心的善意，另一只却只顾着把这善意转化成下流的欲念。  
他又在想着不可得的人而自慰。亚当闭上眼睛，他只想看到哼豆，但头脑里除了模糊的印记，却什么都没有。  
直到一切又恢复平静，亚当勉强地用一只脚支撑着自己弄干净浴室，重新回到自己的床铺上。这个时候房间窄小的好处就展现出来了。  
疲惫地拿过手机，他还得在睡前再看一眼写满工作安排的备忘录。  
一条未读消息出现在他的屏保上。  
来自哼豆，他说，我明天送你上班。


End file.
